


Blueberry Muffins

by SesameSeed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i just ran out of ideas, jeonghan works in a cafe, the title has nothing to do with the actual fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesameSeed/pseuds/SesameSeed
Summary: Jihoon would never tell, but he’d mastered the art of worrying from a distance.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO... I just finished finals and wanted to continue working on ‘Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight’, but my joint pain flared up a little bit and it became hard to work with shoulders, lower back, and knees that really hurt, and ribs that kept subluxing. And so I thought hey why not write a vent fic about this because vent fics usually help me feel better about things and that’s exactly what I did!
> 
> I just wanna give a little PSA and that is, if someone tells you they have chronic pain or a chronic illness of any kind, please don’t argue with them or doubt them just because it’s not obvious to you. I’ve had people tell me ‘what do you mean you can’t do this thing it’s literally nothing’ and it’s frustrating and upsetting to hear. Even if you don’t understand fully, please try to accommodate and support people with chronic illnesses/pain instead of questioning or arguing with them.
> 
> Also disclaimer because I feel the need to say this: though I’ve sort of projected onto Jeonghan in this fic, and though he is very hypermobile (in his fingers, as far as we know), please do not assume that he experiences chronic pain. This fic is purely fictional and is literally just me projecting, while Jeonghan is a real, living person and I don’t think it’s right to assume he experiences chronic pain just based on the fact that he’s hypermobile. Hypermobility doesn’t always come with pain, and we don’t know enough about his own experience, so please let’s not assume!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this fic! I hope it can bring a little bit of comfort to others who experience any sort of chronic pain or chronic illness!

Jihoon would never tell, but he’d mastered the art of worrying from a distance. The second Jeonghan opened up to him about his chronic pain, he promised himself he wouldn’t become an overhearing boyfriend. After all, Jeonghan was a grown adult, one who knew his own limits and was capable of expressing when they’ve been pushed too far. Jihoon didn’t want to baby him, he didn’t want to treat him like a child who couldn’t choose things for himself, but he couldn’t help the worry that sat thick in his stomach whenever Jeonghan was at work. He kept that worry concealed, but it was still there.

Today, the worry sat thicker in his stomach than usual. A little over an hour before his shift at the cafe was set to start, Jeonghan’s boss called, asking if he felt okay taking on the shift after his, seeing as his coworker had called in sick. It was a low pain day for Jeonghan, so he quickly agreed, and assured his boss—who Jeonghan had told about his joint pain—that he would be okay. Though a part of him wanted to keep Jeonghan from overexerting himself, even if it  _ was _ a good day, Jihoon didn’t stop him.

  
  


His worry for Jeonghan was strong, but his trust in him was far, far stronger.

  
  


“I’ll bring you those blueberry muffins you really like,” said Jeonghan as he left for work, leaning down to plant a small peck on Jihoon’s forehead.

“Mmm,” hummed Jihoon, leaning in ever so slightly towards his boyfriend. Jeonghan never missed an opportunity to tell him how cat-like he was. “Take care of yourself Hannie.”

“I will, my love,” whispered Jeonghan, his words and gaze laced with fondness. “You too, okay? Remember to eat something before I get back.”

Jihoon nodded, and just like that, Jeonghan was gone for the day. With a sigh, he grabbed his laptop, and started on his own work for the day, adamant on ignoring the concern buzzing in the back of his skull.

  
  


The hours passed by slowly but surely. By the time Jihoon finished his work, there were still a few hours before Jeonghan’s shifts were over. It was strange; because Jeonghan’s typical shift was during the morning, he would often come back before Jihoon was done with his own work. Every afternoon was theirs to enjoy together, and even if they rarely had big plans, it was something small to look forward to every single day. But today, Jihoon found himself alone in their apartment with hours to waste and nothing he found appealing enough to waste them with.

A part of him wanted to call Jeonghan, to make sure he was doing alright. One of the reasons Jeonghan took the morning shift at the cafe was that it wasn’t as hectic as it was in the afternoons, when flocks of people would come in after work or school to unwind with a warm drink and sweet treat. But just as soon as the thought came up, Jihoon dismissed it. Jeonghan probably wouldn’t have the time to check his phone until after he was done, and Jihoon didn’t want him to worry when he saw a missed call. And besides, even if Jeonghan  _ was _ able to answer the phone, he’d get in trouble for it.

With a heavy sigh, Jihoon grabbed his phone and decided to waste the hours away by playing the new game Jeonghan told him about. It was a puzzle game with the most gorgeous art style, and Jihoon quickly found himself hooked on it. Before he knew it, the few hours that seemed so daunting and empty before were passing by quicker than ever.

  
  


Jihoon’s intense concentration was only broken by the sound of the front door opening. Game forgotten, Jihoon walked over to Jeonghan, taking the paper bag he was holding and rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back as he took off his shoes.

“How was work?” He asked, leaning into the hand that carded through his hair before he even realized he was doing it.

“Busy,” sighed Jeonghan, pulling Jihoon into a tight hug and nuzzling his nose against his hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” whispered Jihoon against Jeonghan’s neck, his voice slightly muffled. “You okay?”

“Yeah. A little sore but I’m fine.”

“Sore where?”

“Shoulder and back, nothing unusual,” replied Jeonghan, pulling away from the hug and ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “But it’s not too bad my love, really. I’m okay.”

Jihoon nodded, smiling up at Jeonghan. He was sure his boyfriend could see the relief and traces of concern written all over his face—he never could  _ really _ get anything past Jeonghan—but he didn’t care. The important thing was that after such a taxing day, Jeonghan felt okay.

“Let’s eat,” said Jihoon, clutching the paper bag even closer to him. There was no doubt that it held the muffins Jeonghan promised he would bring with him. “These smell really good.”

Jeonghan laughed, and it was like the soft, happy tinkling of bells to Jihoon’s ears.

“You’re so cute,” cooed Jeonghan, taking Jihoon’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. “Come on darling, let’s eat them while they’re still warm.”

  
  


Sometimes, Jihoon was able to forget about his worries. Because when he was cuddled into Jeonghan’s side, still warm and content from the fresh blueberry muffin, watching Kiki’s Delivery Service, everything that wasn’t safe, soft, and comfortable faded away into nothingness.

Despite being in a relationship for the past three years, during those quiet, cosy times they shared, Jihoon found himself falling even more deeply in love with Jeonghan.

♡

Jihoon would never tell, but he’d trained himself to wake up at the slightest sound from Jeonghan. Some nights, Jeonghan’s pain would flare up in his sleep, and would be so sharp and intense that it would wake him up abruptly. Jeonghan never told him, but Jihoon ended up finding out because it happened one night a few months into their relationship when he couldn’t fall asleep.

  
  


This was one of those nights.

  
  


It was a soft, bitten back whimper that had woken him up, and as soon as his eyes opened, his mind was on high alert. He turned to Jeonghan, and the sight of him made his heart shatter into small, sharp pieces.

Jeonghan was curled up on his side, his teeth grit and face pressed against the pillow to muffle his already quiet sobs. His hands were pressed firmly against his side, and his back was curved in a way Jihoon knew all too well.

  
  


No matter how many times it happened, seeing Jeonghan in so much pain broke Jihoon’s heart.

  
  


“Hannie?” He whispered softly, bringing his hand up to Jeonghan’s hair. Physical comfort always seemed to help. Jeonghan once told him that it helped him tear his attention away from the pain, even if only a little bit. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” muttered Jeonghan, his voice weak and shaky.

“What hurts, love?” Asked Jihoon, patient and gentle as he waited for a wave of pain to pass so that Jeonghan could answer.

“I think my ribs subluxed…” gasped Jeonghan, his eyes screwed shut. “And my shoulder… A-And… my back just… it hurts  _ so _ bad…”

Jeonghan’s voice broke as a wince bubbled up his throat. Moving a little closer, Jihoon peppered small kisses across his cheeks, softly petting his hair and scratching his scalp.

  
  


“Breathe for me as best you can Hannie,” he cooed. “It’ll be okay, I’m here.”

  
  


Once Jeonghan’s breathing evened out a little bit, and his sobs died down to small, infrequent sniffles, Jihoon reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. He propped himself up on one elbow, and looked down at Jeonghan as he wiped away the few remaining stray tears on his cheeks.

“Does anything else hurt sweetheart?”

“My wrist,” answered Jeonghan after a moment of thought. “It feels like it’s sprained. But it doesn’t hurt as much as everything else.”

“Okay, love,” said Jihoon. “I’m gonna get you some Salonpas patches for your ribs and back. Do you want your brace for your shoulder?”

Jeonghan thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay, and for your wrist? Do you need a brace or is KT tape better for now?”

“KT tape, I think.”

“Okay,” whispered Jihoon, leaning down to kiss Jeonghan’s temple before sitting up fully. “I’ll be back in a little bit, love.”

  
  


Jihoon started with applying the patches on Jeonghan’s ribs and back before slowly moving him into a seated position. Getting the shoulder brace on was painful, even if this subluxation was more on the minor side compared with some of Jeonghan’s previous subluxations, but all it took was a little bit of patience and grit before Jeonghan’s shoulder was stabilized and supported. The KT tape was the easiest part, and Jeonghan sighed in satisfaction as Jihoon gently massaged the muscles around his wrist.

Before long, the two were lying down again, and the only light in the room was the soft, silvery moonlight filtering in from behind their curtains. Jeonghan’s head was pillowed on Jihoon’s arm as Jihoon absent-mindedly played with his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” said Jeonghan, voice soft and small.

“Don’t be,” said Jihoon, smiling down at Jeonghan.

“Can’t help it… You shouldn’t have to deal with this…”

“Hey,” started Jihoon, tilting Jeonghan’s chin up so that they were looking straight at each other. “It’s not your fault. I  _ want _ to help you, Hannie. I never want you to be in so much pain with no one there to help you. Wake me up, ask me to come pick you up from work, anything. I want to be there when you need someone.”

Tears filled Jeonghan’s eyes again, but he blinked them away, shaking his head with a gentle smile.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” He started, rubbing small circles into Jihoon’s side with his thumb. “I have the sweetest boyfriend in the whole wide world.”

“I’m the lucky one,” replied Jihoon with a chuckle. “Do you feel better now? Do you want any medicine?”

“I’m better,” answered Jeonghan, shaking his head. “A lot better. Thank you, Jihoonie.”

“Of course, Hannie. Get some sleep, love. You deserve the rest.”

“Mmm,” hummed Jeonghan, shuffling a little closer to Jihoon. “Goodnight, my love. I love you.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you too.”

  
  


Despite all the things he’d never tell, Jihoon wouldn’t hesitate for a second to remind Jeonghan how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to take care of yourselves always, your wellbeing should always be the top priority! I know that reading vent/comfort fics can be really cathartic and soothing, so I really, really hope this fic could bring comfort to anyone who experiences something similar.
> 
> For those of you reading it, I’m hoping that within the next week ‘Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight’ will be updated! Or at least that’s the plan!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! <33


End file.
